<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Dreams by ClarumSomnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818855">Forgotten Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium'>ClarumSomnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Fear of Flying, Flying, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Gen, Hopeful Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiring Garreg Mach's aerial patrol, Hubert reminisces about his childhood dream of becoming a Pegasus Knight. </p><p>Hubert Week Day 1: Forbidden/Heights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Despite my appearance, I have long wished to be a Pegasus Knight that I may indulge in the lofty view. Yet that dream has always seemed out of reach. Can you guess why?”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>A gust of wind made the banners on the Cathedral bridge flutter. Startled, Hubert took a step back from the ledge, glancing down at his feet. The sturdy stone structure did not budge, but even so, he chose to stay on his guard.</p><p>In a distance, a pegasus struggled against the sudden gale. The beast’s wide wings quivered and its large body tilted dangerously from side to side, rocking the rider in her saddle. Acutely aware of the spiky cathedral towers behind her back, the patrolling knight leaned forward and spurred her mount. The horse angled its head and stretched its wings, kicking with its hind legs. The wind came up again, but this time, the two were prepared, and the pegasus soared high, disappearing in the rays of sun peeking through the swiftly moving clouds.</p><p>Hubert let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wanted to move closer to see where the rider had gone, but the trembling banners firmly warned him against getting anywhere near the side of the bridge. Paralyzed, he stood in the middle, overcome by a strange sense of loss.</p><p><em>“What is this folly, Hubert? Your duty is to stay at Lady Edelgard’s feet, not keep your head in the clouds,”</em> he recalled his father’s scolding words. It was before he fully embraced his role that the Marquis reprimanded him so.</p><p>He’d always enjoyed watching the drills of the Imperial Guard’s flying division, fantasizing about seeing the panorama of the capital from one of their agile steeds. When Lady Edelgard was playing with her siblings or studying, he would sometimes sneak out to the wing of the palace that overlooked the garrison. There, he observed how experienced riders trained the pegasi, engaging the horses in a clash of wills. The trials often made him shiver with excitement and fear as he sat on the window sill, biting his nails in anticipation. Sometimes, the rider would be thrown off the saddle mid air, and had to rely on her colleagues to catch her before she hit the ground.</p><p>He wondered what it was like to trust another person with one’s life like that. Every single fall he had seen could have been deadly but somehow, the knights seldom sustained serious injuries. Even after a brush with death, most of them continued with the training after a short break, confident in their assistant’s ability to save them again. Was that how Lady Edelgard was supposed to feel about him? He wondered.</p><p>He suspected his father would not approve of his loitering, but the mistress did not mind. She knew how much he admired the Aerial Guard, and even preferred when he was absent from the classes where she often stumbled and erred. In turn, he always came back in time for her next appointment.</p><p>Until that one time he didn’t.</p><p>On his father’s command, two guards seized him and dragged him to the top of a watchtower. They dropped him onto the warm brick where the sun blinded him, forcing him to cover his face with his arms. Before he knew what was happening, they grabbed him by the ankles and dangled him over the edge. “Don’t disappoint me again, son. Or you <em>will</em> fly,” his father threatened. Too terrified to cry or scream, he nodded vigorously, promising to behave.</p><p>Hubert shook his head. It was not until he witnessed the sky patrol over Garreg Mach that he recalled his childhood dream, and how his father put an end to it. It was absurd to find a desire rekindled after so many years, but there he was, revisiting the cursed bridge to enjoy the view.</p><p>“Good morning, Hubert,” the Professor’s voice interrupted his reverie. She was holding a stack of prayer books in her arms, heading for the Cathedral. “I don’t suppose you are here to join the morning service?”</p><p>Hubert cleared his throat. “You are quite right. I’m not.” The pegasus once again appeared on the horizon, circling around the monumental spires. “I was just leaving.”</p><p>“You’ve been watching the flying patrol again.” Byleth followed his gaze, squinting against the sun. “If you would like to try—”</p><p>He shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest. “Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. I trust you know the reason.” A bitter grimace crossed his features. “Excuse me, I should be on my way.” He motioned towards the gate on the opposite side of the bridge.</p><p>What was he thinking, submitting that note into the advice box. Although the professor was correct in guessing his fear, even she, in all of her strange wisdom, had no power to fix him, or the fact that his dream profession was available only to women. It was a fool’s hope to believe otherwise.</p><p>“Hubert.” Byleth’s tone made him pause. He didn’t trust her, and yet, something in the way she carried herself made him want to listen. “You are well advanced in your studies,” she said plainly, merely stating a fact known to both of them. “You may not be able to get certified, but we could incorporate flight lessons into your curriculum.”</p><p>“And what would be the purpose of that?” Hubert sneered. “A waste of time, Professor.” He threw his hands up, shaking his head.</p><p>Not fazed by his antics, Byleth glanced at a pegasus who dove under the bridge and emerged on the other side. “Time isn’t wasted on activities that fulfill us,” she spoke softly. “If your ambition is to fly, you have the right to pursue it. You don’t have to be good at something in order to enjoy it.” Her big blue eyes were hopeful when she turned back to him.</p><p>Hubert knit his thin brows. The Professor had a penchant for saying the most outlandish things, and that piece of “advice” proved no different. The sole purpose of his presence at Garreg Mach was to support and protect Lady Edelgard. When he was not following Her Highness’ direct orders, he devoted himself to honing his skills as an aide, or removing roadblocks his mistress had not foreseen. Chasing a childish fantasy was neither here nor there.</p><p>“I will consider your offer, Professor,” he said curtly. “However, I must really depart.” He bowed stiffly and turned on his heel. The wind continued to howl, tousling his hair as he walked towards the Reception Hall. Another pegasus flew above his head, announcing its arrival with the beating of its majestic wings. Tilting his head up, Hubert smiled, letting a bit of childlike glee manifest on his usually bleak face.</p><p>What was it like to see the gargantuan monastery from high above? To overcome one’s fears? To follow the tiny silhouettes of people who always looked down on him from above?</p><p>Pausing under the massive ashlar portal, he cast one final glance at the bridge. Perhaps one day he would be brave enough to cross it, walking close to the edge. And maybe then… Maybe then his schedule could accommodate a few flying classes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>